1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window weather stripping and a manufacturing method therefor, and more specifically to window weather stripping having microscopically rough surfaces thereon for sealing a gap between a movable window glass and a window frame, and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background of the present invention will be explained with respect to its application to window weather stripping used for an automotive vehicle.
An automotive vehicle normally employs various movable window glasses moved up and down, or opened and closed in the manner of a sliding door, or a single swing door. In such cases, the sliding resistance between the glass and the weather stripping should be as small as possible without adversely effecting airtightness and life time.
There exists a conventional window weather stripping, the surface of which is provided with a textile nap in order to reduce sliding resistance between the window glass and the weather stripping and to improve sealing effect. In such window weather stripping, however, the manufacturing cost is relatively high because of the electrostatic napping method, the attached nap can be easily removed or worn away, and the lift time of the nap tends to be short.
Another conventional weather stripping material has number of projections on its surface in order to improve the sealing effect. In this case, however, the sliding resistance is relatively great.
Exemplary prior-art window weather stripping will be described in more detail with reference to the attached drawings under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.